familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Goodhue County, Minnesota
Goodhue County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2010, the population was 46,183. Its county seat is Red Wing . Nearly all of Prairie Island Indian Community is within the county. History The county was formed from territory within Wabasha County on March 5, 1853. County boundaries were defined in 1854 and further refined again in 1855. Hamline University, Minnesota's first college of higher learning, was originally located in Red Wing, Minnesota. It opened its doors in 1854 but closed during the Civil War due to low enrollment. Hamline University re-opened in Saint Paul, Minnesota in 1869. The county was a leading producer of wheat during the mid-nineteenth century and for several years the county boasted the highest wheat production in the country, sending wheat through numerous mills in Red Wing and then transporting the grain along the Mississippi River. The confluence of fires at two of Red Wing's mills in the 1880s and developing railroad routes across Minnesota incited farmers from neighboring counties to begin sending their wheat to Minneapolis mills, reducing the county's importance in the wheat trade by the turn of the century. The first municipal swimming pool in the state was built in the county. In October 1960, President Dwight D. Eisenhower visited the county for a bridge dedication ceremony. The Hiawatha Bridge had been built to replace the Old High Bridge that spanned the Mississippi River since 1895. This visit drew 20,000 people. Eisenhower hoped that his visit would help in the elections, swaying Minnesota voters to vote for Richard Nixon in the 1960 presidential election in the coming month. The visit wasn't enough, however, as John F. Kennedy carried the state on his way to being elected the next president. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.16%) is land and (or 2.84%) is water. Lakes *Birch Lake: in Wacouta Township *Brewer Lake: in Wacouta Township *Cannon Lake: in Wacouta Township *Clear Lake: in Welch Township *Devils Lake: in Wacouta Township *Espen Lakes: in Wacouta Township *Goose Lake: in Wacouta Township *Lake Byllesby: the northern half is in Dakota County and the southern half is in Stanton Township *Larson Lake: in Wacouta Township *Nelson Lake: in Wacouta Township *North Lake: in Welch Township *Rattling Springs Lake: in Welch Township *Spring Banks Lake: in Welch Township *Spring Creek Lake: in Wacouta Township *Sturgeon Lake: in Wacouta Township *Twin Lakes: in Welch Township Major highways Adjacent counties .]] *Pierce County, Wisconsin (northeast) *Pepin County, Wisconsin (northeast) *Wabasha County (east,southeast) *Olmsted County (southeast) *Dodge County (southwest) *Rice County (west) *Dakota County (northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census of 2000, there were 44,127 people, 16,983 households, and 11,905 families residing in the county. The population density was 58 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 17,879 housing units at an average density of 24 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.57% White, 0.63% Black or African American, 0.98% Native American, 0.57% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.53% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 1.07% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 39.1% were of German, 22.0% Norwegian, 7.9% Swedish and 6.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 16,983 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 25.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 27.90% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $46,972, and the median income for a family was $55,689. Males had a median income of $36,282 versus $25,442 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,934. About 3.70% of families and 5.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.20% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † Most of these cities are in Goodhue County, but a part extends into Wabasha County. ‡ Fragments of Dennison extend into Rice County, and Pine Island into Olmsted County. See also *List of County Roads in Goodhue County, Minnesota *National Register of Historic Places listings in Goodhue County, Minnesota References External links *Goodhue County Government’s website Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Goodhue County, Minnesota Category:Minnesota counties on the Mississippi River